


The Benefits of Fitness

by Overanalyzer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shower Sex, workouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overanalyzer/pseuds/Overanalyzer
Summary: Leo's recently started exercising. His motivation, naturally, is less than pure.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 133





	The Benefits of Fitness

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot today was Leo's birthday, this was just the product of the desire to get drunk and write anything at all. On the list of "clichéd porn scenarios" I think this is like #487.

If you asked Leo, he’d tell you that there wasn’t much to be said for working out.

Granted, his crazy metabolism had always made it kind of redundant. So far, he’d maintained the ability to eat like a lunatic whenever he could afford it, well past the point when most of his peers had had to learn moderation—a reasonable trade-off, he thought, for the fact that even at age 20, he’d never gotten past five and a half feet tall. So, lacking any concern over the freshman fifteen, Leo hadn’t ever needed to bother with the university’s overfunded, well-appointed 24-hour gym. Knowing this, anyone who knew Leo would naturally raise an eyebrow when he began going on runs with increasing frequency. He was up to almost one every day, which sounded insane even to him, and would certainly have a more suspicious sort of person concluding that he was up to something.

Jason, bless his optimistic little heart, was _not_ a more suspicious sort of person, and so took at face value Leo’s claim that he was slipping out of their shared apartment every morning at 5:15 AM, long before his first class of the day, just to wake himself up with a little exertion. He’d even offered to come with a couple of times, but thankfully, he’d accepted Leo’s desire for solitude “to get his head on straight”. Even Jason would realize that Leo was full of crap if he actually saw…

It’s probably obvious by this point, but Leo had an ulterior motive for this sudden interest in exercise. That ulterior motive’s name was Percy Jackson.

Leo could say without fear of successful contradiction that he was far from the only person at their university to harbor a hopeless crush on the man, and for good reason: Percy Jackson was what people who used dumb turns of phrase to describe others (so, Leo) referred to as “the total package”. He was 6’1’’, hotter than July, had a great sense of humor (even laughing at Leo’s dumbass jokes), and was pursuing a marine biology degree, so you knew he was both smart _and_ environmentally conscious. It was enough to make anybody fall just a little bit in love.

And so if he and Leo just so happened to share a common passion for pre-dawn aerobics, that seemed like sensible enough grounds for striking up a casual friendship. And if that casual friendship frequently led to Leo getting a front row seat as Percy, shirtless and sweaty, dumped entire water bottles over himself, the water streaming over his well-defined swimmer’s build, well…

That was hardly Leo’s fault, was it?

No, it wasn’t, and Leo would fight you on it. He was in kind of good shape now, so that was a thing he could almost credibly do.

The school’s athletics complex was not terribly far from the apartment, close enough that Leo didn’t mind the walk—or, more recently, the jog; honestly, this whole ‘fitness’ thing _did_ have it’s perks, he had to admit. Percy was just starting when he got there, which was how Leo liked it, for the sole reason of the fantastic view he got of that fantastic ass and those killer legs in action. Leo dropped his gym bag at the bench by the entrance next to Percy’s, popped his earbuds in, and took off.

Really, the eye candy was the main benefit to this sacrifice of valuable sleeping time, but it wasn’t the only one. Even on days when Percy wasn’t there to ogle. Truth was, the running didn’t require much of Leo, and he could just let his mind wander. Some of his best ideas of the last few months had come to him on the track, and he’d be lying if he said there wasn’t something pleasurable all on its own about getting his blood pumping, his breathing heavy. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, or he’d never get Jason to let go of the idea of “bro workouts”, an idea he’d pitched with painful sincerity more than once.

By the time an hour had elapsed, Leo had run about four miles by his count. Not the best time by any means, but he’d take it; when this idiot idea had first come to him he’d barely been able to manage two in that same amount of time.

And Percy noticed too. “You’ve gotten better,” he offered with a friendly grin, going through his cooldown stretches as Leo staggered back to the bench.

“Thanks,” Leo replied, biting back the impulse to say ‘you too,’ as if he had any clue. He settled for chugging half a bottle of gatorade to keep himself from saying anything stupid. Percy had lapped him five times, and didn’t even seem winded, the stupid sexy athletic _jerk_.

After that, it was time for the most daunting period of the morning: showering. Most days Leo could go back and clean up in the comfort of his own home, but his first class on Wednesdays was at 8:00, which was cutting it a bit close for Leo’s liking, so on those days he opted to use the gym showers. He wasn’t willing to jeopardize his scholarship just to avoid showering with the guy whose bones he wanted to jump, which meant one thing: Ruthless self-control. He would not so much as _glance_ in Percy Jackson’s direction until the man was at least partially clothed. It was a greater test of discipline than any in his brief life so far, but by god he would get through it.

Grabbing his bag, he made his way to the locker room, dutifully looking anywhere but at Percy, and doing his level best to not _look_ like he was not looking. At least the place was deserted at this time of morning. Small favors.

It all went smoothly for exactly four minutes and seventeen seconds—not that he was counting, or anything. At four minutes and eighteen seconds, he heard a muttered _“Shit!”_ , followed by the sound of plastic hitting tile, followed shortly thereafter by an impact to his left heel. Looking down, he spied the culprit: a travel-sized bottle of shampoo. He bent down to pick it up, hoping he could just quickly give it back with a minimum of fuss, but when he raised his head…

Oh boy. That was not what he’d call ‘a minimum of fuss.’

No, there was nothing ‘minimum’ about the _dick_ currently a foot or so away from _Leo’s face._

“Sorry, dude,” Percy said sheepishly, holding out his hand. “I’ve really got to keep a tighter grip. _Sweet Jesus._

“No problem,” Leo croaked, cursing himself internally but utterly powerless to keep himself totally impassive. He handed the shampoo back to Percy and quickly turned around. His face was hot, and the rest of him…

Three months, he’d held it together. Three months, he’d avoided being a total creep—at least in the shower, where that sort of thing was least acceptable—and it was all undone by one errant shampoo bottle. Now the image of Percy in _all_ his glory was firmly lodged in Leo’s brain, and sure enough his body was reacting like some hormonal kid rather than the grown-ass man he was _supposed_ to be.

Well, it had been fun while it lasted. Obviously he was going to have to find someplace else to run. He was pretty sure Percy had noticed something was amiss.

“You OK, man?” Yeah, he’d noticed.

“I’mfine,” Leo said way too fast. It was time to go.

“You sure?” Percy’s amused voice said _directly_ into Leo’s ear.

Leo spun around way too fast, feeling himself start to slip on the wet tile before his shoulders were firmly seized. Percy flashed him a grin. “Looks to me like you could use _a hand._ ” His eyebrows wiggled in a way that would be funny if Leo weren’t feeling quite so humiliated.

He scowled, averting his eyes. “Laugh it up,” he snapped, pulling out of Percy’s grip. He should have known this all would end with a laugh at his expense. Really, it was his own fault. He turned to leave, but Percy moved first, stepping back with a frown.

“Wait, I didn’t–,” his face fell, “–crap, I’m not doing a very good job of this. I just–” he gestured to Leo, “–stop me if I misread and I swear to god I’ll back off.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Leo asked, now deeply confused by this whole thing and just wanting to go back to bed, class or no class.

Percy grimaced. “I kind of—fuck, if I’m wrong I’m gonna feel like _such_ an asshole.” He cast Leo an apologetic look. “But it kinda feels like this whole time we’ve been sort of...flirting?”

Leo could practically hear the record skipping in his brain as Percy’s words sank in. “That...we’ve been…?”

Percy took another step back, holding up his hands. “If that’s not what’s been happening, just say so,” he said, eyes wide, “I promise I won’t bring it up ever again.”

Leo’s head was spinning. He thought he’d been so _careful_ , keeping his feelings hidden. And not only had he been totally transparent the entire goddamn time, but Percy had been _reciprocating?_ It defied belief. “You’re fucking with me.”

Percy’s eyes practically popped out of his skull. “No! I thought you were trying to hint—“

“I wasn’t,” Leo interrupted. Percy’s face fell further. “I mean!” Leo quickly amended, “I thought I was being subtle!” His heart was pounding harder than it had on the track. If this was a joke he was seriously going to die. “I kind of...only started running to...perv on you.” He winced. His phrasing could use some work.

“Oh thank god!” Percy sighed with relief, a reaction which Leo couldn’t help but find a little odd. “When you freaked out I thought...”

“No!” Leo said, “I just didn’t want to be creepy about it. I mean, out there’s one thing, but when you’re showering,” he shrugged helplessly, “it just felt like a bridge too far, y’know?”

Percy looked at him oddly. “So, you’ve never…?”

Leo shook his head. “Not until I got a face full of your dick just now.” He blushed. This was _not_ how he’d imagined today going.

“Huh,” said Percy. “That’s kind of awkward, since I’ve been sneaking looks at you for weeks now.”

“You were _what?_ ”

“I thought it was obvious!” Percy cried defensively. “You kept giving me all these looks when we were out on the track, I thought it was...part of the game!”

“What part of me says ‘sexual mindgames’ to you!?” Leo shrieked. Who could spend any time with him and come away with the impression that he was anywhere near that confident?

“People are complex!” Percy fired back, as if veiled flirtation came naturally to everyone.

They stood there looking at one another for a long moment.

And then they started laughing.

“I just remembered we’re both naked,” Leo admitted between snickers. It was a good thing the gym’s water heaters were so robust, or they’d both be freezing their asses off by now.

“I forgot too,” said Percy.

They laughed some more.

When the laughter died down, the two men looked at one another, everything laid bare in more ways than one.

“So,” Percy began, looking Leo square in the eye, “seeing as we seem to be on the same page...”

“Is this the part where you ask if I’m down to suck your dick?” Leo asked, in it to win it at long last, “because the answer is yes.”

Percy’s nostrils flared, and the aforementioned dick twitched at the edge of Leo’s field of view. “Yes,” he replied without hesitation, “this is that part.”

Leo took one shuddering breath, and sank down to his knees. For the second time, he was eye-level with Percy Jackson’s dick, and this time, he wasn’t constrained by propriety. It was still probably weird that his first reaction was to lick his lips, but such was life. Half-hard, Percy wasn’t _the_ biggest Leo had ever seen—that title went to this Canadian guy Leo had banged at a party the year before—but he was up there, and Leo could imagine how strenuous this was likely to get. A workout to surpass anything he’d ever had out on the track. Leo took it in his grip, Percy took a fistful of Leo’s hair in _his_ grip, and it was hard to tell which was the more satisfying.

Scratch that. It was the dick. The dick was _definitely_ the more satisfying, especially when Leo’s first lick to the tip had Percy gasping and pulling Leo’s hair just that little bit tighter. He tasted...well, like skin, mostly. A hint of soap maybe? Not unpleasant, but the taste had nothing on knowing that it was _Percy_. He doubted that there was a feeling in the world that compared to Percy Jackson hardening inside his mouth.

Admittedly, the fingers rubbing circles into his scalp were a close second. 

If there was one thing Leo could pride himself on—other than being a certified genius, or the fact that he could cook a three course meal with only four ingredients, or his ability to beat any _Halo_ game on legendary with all skulls on—it was probably his gag reflex. Or lack thereof. It didn’t matter how big his date was, Leo didn’t choke. Ever.

As Percy was seemingly delighted to find out. His hold on Leo’s hair went slack, but that was the only thing that did; Leo could see his thigh muscles quiver at the edge of his vision. Relaxing, he let Percy slide right down into his throat, straining a little for breath as he took the man to the hilt.

It probably went without saying, but Leo had been rock hard pretty much since the second his knees had hit the floor. He gave himself a few strokes, but his main focus was on the man in his mouth. It didn’t take long for Percy to start moving; his hips snapping back and forth. Not content to be passively used (at least, not _yet_ ), Leo reached up to grab Percy’s waist and held him still.

This was Leo’s show, and he meant to keep a hold of the reins.

Tilting his head back, Leo looked up to lock eyes with Percy. The look in the other man’s eyes had Leo moaning around his cock; Percy was laser-focused on _him_ and the feeling was intoxicating. Suddenly all of the times he’d dragged himself out of bed at 4:30 seemed so very worth it, if it meant having that look directed his way.

Seeing Percy gasping and groaning above him filled Leo with a determination he’d never known before. If nothing else, he _would_ make this man come, and he _would_ make it memorable. Pulling all the way back, he breathed deep, before taking Percy to the root in one smooth motion. Then he pulled off and took him in again, and again, and again. Nothing was going to stop him.

“Fuck. Leo. Fuck” Percy was borderline incoherent at this point, which Leo took no small amount of pride in. “I think—gonna—don’t swallow. _Please._ ”

It dawned on Leo what Percy was asking. Oh _hell yes._ He pulled most of the way back, hand working over Percy’s shaft while his mouth resolutely sucked at the tip.

Percy’s grip on his hair tightened to an almost painful degree, and wrenched Leo’s head back as Percy’s orgasm overtook him. The first hot spurts on his face almost had Leo coming too, but this bit, at least, wasn’t about him, and he just closed his eyes and let it cover him.

When he opened his eyes again, Percy was looking down at him like nobody ever had. He looked at Leo like he was all he ever wanted. Leo grinned, licking some come off his upper lip (not bad, someone clearly ate a balanced diet), and that seemed to ignite something new in Percy.

Before he could make whatever cheeky comment he could come up with, Leo was hauled up to his feet, and Percy’s tongue against his cheek was even hotter than his release had been. The taller man took his hips in an iron grip as he cleaned his own come off Leo’s face, an act which was almost too much for Leo’s overheated brain to handle at that point. When he was satisfied with his handiwork, Percy pulled back giving Leo’s face a once over and carding his fingers through his hair.

“My turn,” he said, falling to his knees with more grace that should be possible from a man who’d come on another man’s face not two minutes prior. He didn’t hesitate a moment, taking Leo’s cock into his mouth as far as it would go and humming with satisfaction as it hit the back of his throat.

Unlike Leo, Percy didn’t seem to have any inclination to keep such tight control of the blowjob, fully willing to let Leo thrust in and out, using his mouth as he pleased. It was probably the most accommodating any of Leo’s partners had ever been, and he dug his nails into Percy’s shoulders to show his appreciation, which, if the pleased hum was any indication, Percy appreciated in turn. Leo filed that information away for later— _‘doesn’t mind a little pain’_ —before the tight heat of Percy’s mouth brought him over the edge. Unlike him, Percy swallowed him down, denying Leo the sight of his come painting that handsome face.

Percy met his eyes. “Next time,” he said mischievously, as if reading Leo’s mind, “I wanted to taste you.” And Leo wasn’t sure which of those statements was the bigger turn-on. If he hadn’t _just_ come…

Percy rose to his feet, held out his arms and Leo didn’t feel any shame at sinking into his embrace (and getting a feel of those pecs, _good god_ ). Percy leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips, an act which seemed both terribly intimate and laughably chaste considering where each of their dicks had just so recently been.

“Next time, huh?” Leo asked, grinning.

“Well, I don’t usually assume, but...” Percy smiled back, so devastatingly handsome that Leo wasn’t sure he could stay standing if Percy wasn’t already holding him up.

“Assume away,” he whispered against Percy’s mouth. There would be _500_ next times if he had anything to say about it. “How’s tonight at my place sound?” The apartment would be empty; Jason had game night and wouldn’t be back until late.

“It’s a date,” Percy said with a wink.

They (mostly) kept their hands off each other as they dried and dressed. Their respective first classes were at opposite ends of the campus, so they parted ways at the fitness center entrance. Now feeling confident, Leo pulled Percy down into one last kiss, biting just a little on Percy’s lower lip as he pulled away and earning him a look that promised repayment in kind.

So yeah, if you asked Leo, he’d tell you that there was quite a lot to be said for working out.


End file.
